


Celebrity Skin

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Movie Star Kylo Ren, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Smut, hints of angst, make up artist Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Kylo Ren is the A-List star of the 'Starkiller' movie franchise.He's got the world at his feet with millions of dollars, a solid contract to the biggest production company in Hollywood and a beautiful co-star on his arm.If only the media knew he hated Bazine Netal, his 'relationship' was a sham and that he couldn't stop pining for the cute little brunette that worked in the makeup department.What's a star to do?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This work was deleted (along with a few others) because it was unfinished and at the time I was on an indefinite hiatus from writing Reylo or Star Wars.
> 
> Consider me re-uploading an optimistic sign that these will be updated and finished at some point.

Her coffee in one hand and phone in the other, Rey Jackson wandered through sound stage B, all the while wondering who in their right mind would call a 7 am start time on set when natural light wasn’t going to be a factor.

Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, she sighed to herself, grumbling as she almost dropped her phone in the process. Landing a contract to work big blockbuster movies was what she had always wanted. Growing up, her fascination with movies was rarely the stories but the effects. She came to idolize people like Rick Baker, Stan Winston and Tom Savini for their work, boldly declaring at the age of 14 that she was going to become an effects artist.

After years of clawing for work and volunteering on every low rent production she could find, Rey had finally convinced a friend to get her in on a bigger movie. The work wasn’t glamorous, spending hours on end painting extras for a huge fight scene on an unknown location in the middle of nowhere. It was tedious, exhausting but ultimately worth it. From that moment on, she had rarely struggled for projects.

Yawning one more time, Rey pushed open the door to the large makeup room.

“Morning!” a smaller girl called her from her workspace, already neatly laid out with various makeup palettes. Rey offered a genuine but sleepy smile.

“Morning Rose,” Rey replied, “How can you always be so chipper during these early call times?”

“You know what they say. If you love your job, you’ll never work a day in your life,” she grinned, clipping her brushes around her waist.

Rey rolled her eyes with good nature, setting down her coffee and phone to begin preparing her own station. 

“Okay, well, that’s bullshit,” she scoffed, “I adore my job but there have been plenty of times it’s definitely felt like work! Remember that shoot in Morocco?”

“Oh yeah,” Rose recalled, “but still, you can’t complain because that job got you on the First Order Productions roll call for makeup artists,”

Rey continued to set up her work station, pulling out bottles of different colored and textured fake blood along with pallets perfect for faking bruises. Reluctantly she nodded. Rose was right, being one of the go-to artists for a production company wasn’t an easy feat. It meant she was good at her job, good enough for a company to use her time and time again because they knew she could deliver. 

The retainer fee was a nice little safety net too.

“I guess,” she replied, “Still, I feel justified in complaining that we, as artists, have to be here a whole hour or so before the actors start to arrive,”

“I’m sure Luke will be here any minute as well,” Rose pointed out, “You know how he likes to inspect the set before the shoot,”

Rey nodded once more, a small concerned frown pinching at her brows. 

Luke Skywalker was a legend. Starting life as a classically trained actor, mastering roles like Othello and Hamlet, Luke moved into directing, eventually picking up an Oscar for his efforts. That was until First Order Productions began it’s hostile takeover of Hollywood, forcing Luke to sign a contract that he couldn’t refuse. 

These days, Luke Skywalker, the once renowned director with vision and creativity, spent his days directing the chain of Starkiller action movies. Rey sighed at the thought. Luke had been a director she’d looked up to as a kid, his movies inspired her, but now his face betrayed how tired he was. 

“Oh Rey, have you checked your schedule this morning?” Rose interjected, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “I think it’s going to put a smile on your face!”

Rey turned to her list telling her who she was working with and what scenes they would be doing. Spotting the name, her face began to turn an unusual shade of pink.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes!” Rose laughed, “Look at you, you’re blushing already!”

“This is so embarrassing!” Rey cried, burying her face in her hands, “I’m supposed to be a professional and sometimes I can barely look at the guy,”

“You’re not as bad as you think. Look, it’s not your fault. Kylo is just too pretty, it’s like staring into the sun,” Rose shrugged, “I can’t blame you for liking him!”

Rey was not the first woman to have a crush on Kylo Ren. The son of renowned actress Leia Organa, Kylo had broken Hollywood with his striking good looks and intense style, becoming the lead in the Starkiller franchise. He was as A-list as you could get and constantly followed by media buzz.

“You know he likes you too right?” Rose stated flippantly.

It did nothing for the heat on Rey’s face.

“No. No, he does not,” she shot back, going about finishing her workstation and turning on the ring light around her mirror.

“He does!” Rose insisted, “We can all see it! Finn and Poe have even said so,”

“Finn and Poe spend all day getting thrown into walls and punched in the face,” Rey smirked, “Stuntmen are not reliable sources of information,”

“Fine, don’t believe me then,” Rose pouted, “But I will be the first to say ‘I told you so’ on your wedding day,”

“Haha. Very funny,” Rey deadpanned, fingering the bristles of her brushes, “He’s just a nice guy,”

She’d worked with A-list stars before. Demanding primadonnas who kicked up a fuss if their every wish wasn’t met. She had expected Kylo Ren to be no different. The day he first walked into the makeup trailer with a shy smile on his face, awkwardly shoving his hand back through his hair as he introduced himself, Rey couldn’t have been more wrong. 

He’d been quiet at first, only offering regular small talk and not much else until the morning came when Rey had worn a vintage Judas Priest t-shirt. Discovering a mutual love of 80s rock, he had begun to open up to her more and more. She didn’t want to be so hasty as to declare them friends, they’d never spent time together outside of work, but they had an easy relationship despite Rey blushing furiously whenever he smiled at her.

“Okay, sure, but just saying he doesn’t ask me about my days off but whatever,” Rose muttered.

“Oh shush,” Rey dismissed.

Her cheeks were still tinged pink as she sorted the last of her bottles.

00000

Clutching a coffee in each hand, Kylo Ren rolled his shoulders. The day before had been a long shoot and even though he worked with a stunt team, for authenticity, he ended up doing a lot of the fight scenes himself. The result was aching muscles and a crappy night's sleep.

Despite the early morning and tight neck, he smiled. The shoots were long, his co-star Bazine was a pain in his ass and working with his estranged Uncle was beyond awkward, but in his eyes, it was worth it if he was able to spend a few hours with Rey Jackson.

He’d never been the most confident with girls. Growing up gangly and awkward hadn’t made him popular in high school and even as he’d grown into his looks, the shyness remained. 

Rey was cute, easy going and he’d never been so thankful for the day she’d worn the shirt that had given him an opening to talk to her about more than just the movie they both happened to be working on.

“Good morning, Ben,” 

Kylo jumped at the familiar voice, his Uncle stepping out from the shadows of the set he was walking past.

“How many times do I have to tell you that isn’t my name?” Kylo snapped. 

“It is. I was there when you were born,” Luke replied stroking his greying beard thoughtfully.

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled, “Listen, you’re only here because my Mom asked you to be…”

“I’m here to make sure Snoke doesn’t take further advantage of you than he already has,” Luke warned gravely, “I’ve given up a lot for you…”

“Yes, yes. Your career, your reputation, I know,” Kylo drawled, “Listen, it’s a little early for this particular argument again. You’re the one who set this god damn call time and I have to get to makeup,”

“Two coffees again. I trust one of those isn’t for me?”

“No, it’s not. If you’ll excuse me, director,” he said beginning to walk away.

“That's Uncle Director to you!”

Kylo rolled his eyes. 

When he discovered that his Uncle had agreed to Snoke’s, frankly, ludicrous contract, nobody had been more surprised than Kylo. While Luke always protested and claimed he was there because he cared, Kylo was sure that his mother had more to do with it than anything else. 

He shook his head, willing the unwelcome thoughts to leave. This was his favorite part of the day and he’d be damned if Luke ruined it by putting him in a foul mood. It was only for a few hours, sometimes not even as long as that, but this was his time with Rey. 

The little British make-up artist had caught his eye immediately with her hazel eyes and sunny disposition. 

“Rey, like a little ray of sunshine. It suits you!”

Is what he would have said had he not been reduced to a mumbling idiot. He could have paired it with a winning smile but he’d only thought of what to say hours later and by then it was too late. It had taken Kylo a while to learn how to relax around her, never knowing what to say. 

He was better now. They’d eased into a friendship, or so he hoped. He considered them friends at least. An easy smile began to form on his face the closer he came to the makeup room door but a shriek stopped him in his tracks.

“BE CAREFUL, YOU IDIOT!”

Kylo’s eyes screwed shut, groaning audibly before he pushed his way inside.

Bazine Netal was never his first choice as a co-star but, for whatever reason, audience’s loved them together. She was tall and slim, certainly good looking in the same manner a black widow spider could be considered beautiful. There was nothing delicate to Bazine. She was sharp in both looks and personality. 

“I’m sorry!” Rose apologized, “I’m trying to be as careful as I can but you keep moving…”

“This weave costs more than you make in months!” Bazine snapped, sneering in distaste before looking back to her phone, “You are replaceable. I am not. Don’t forget that!”

“Bazine, cool it. There’s no need to talk to Rose like that,” Kylo admonished, his deep voice cutting through the room. 

The three ladies in the room turned to him, Rose offering him a thankful smile while Bazine pouted. 

“Kylo, Rose knows I don’t mean it!” Bazine simpered, “I’m just _so_ stressed with these early call times. It’s really been so hard on me,” She sighed dramatically.

Kylo fought an eye roll, moving towards his chair.

“Hard on everyone, Bazine,” he scoffed, “Hate to tell you this but you’re not special here,”

Bazine snorted, waving Rose away as she tried to complete her hair with some spray.

“Whatever. We’re done anyway,” she muttered, grabbing her things, “I’ll be in wardrobe,”

“I’ll send a warning,” Rose growled under her breath. 

If Bazine heard her, she chose not to acknowledge the barb thrown her way but she slammed the door behind her, the palpable tension beginning to drain from the room.

“Honestly, how can you work with her?” Rose groaned, “She’s the worst…”

“Eh, you kinda get used to her,” Kylo shrugged, “I’ve learned to drown her out. She’s just white noise to me now. I’m sorry she spoke to you that way though,”

“Just another day as a movie underling,” Rose laughed, “Screw it. I don’t care how early it is, I’m going to catering. I need cake,”

“Oh, bring me back a doughnut!” Rey added, speaking properly for the first time since Kylo had entered. 

Rose nodded happily, leaving the two alone. 

He stifled a groan as she began to drag her fingers through his hair, absently humming to herself as she thought about his look for the day. Awkwardly, he nodded to the second coffee cup he’d put down in front of her.

“Brought you a coffee,” he pointed out proudly, “Thought you might need the caffeine boost,”

“Thank you, that’s really sweet,” Rey smiled shyly, thanking her past self for throwing her old cup in the trash moments before he’d walked in.

The silence that fell between them once more was easy, but a tension ran through Kylo, his knee bouncing with pent up energy. They were alone. It was the ideal moment to say something.

But what if she didn’t respond in kind? They still had to work together. Would it be awkward? Rey stopped her movement, concern on her face.

“Are you alright?”

“Huh?” 

“You’re frowning. Is everything okay?” Rey asked again. 

Kylo nodded quickly, fixing a smile on his face.

“Yes! Oh yeah, everything is great actually,” he assured her quickly.

_No time like the present…_

“Rey, we’ve known each other for a while now and, I was just wondering…”

“Yes?”

“If you, maybe...I dunno, wanted to-“

“Morning peanut!”

His stammering sentence was stopped in its tracks, the door to the room flew open as Finn Storm and Poe Dameron sauntered in with beaming smiles on their faces. Kylo’s mouth snapped shut.

“Jesus, don’t you two do anything quietly?” Rey moaned, turning the silent Kylo’s chair to begin his make-up for the day. 

Poe sat in the empty chair, swinging his legs enthusiastically.

“I like to think our volume comes with our job description,” he grinned, “How’s our little Rey-Rey today?”

“‘Rey-Rey is just fine, thank you,” she answered. 

Carefully she began to apply the base to his skin, her eyes occasionally catching his, a soft and silent smile appearing on her lips as she willed her burning cheeks to cool. 

Behind her, Poe and Finn continued to chat away, but all she could focus on was the man in front of her and the chance, the smallest chance, that he was going to ask her out.

_Wishful thinking…_

She took a deep breath, the scent of his aftershave catching the air, only making her concentration worse. She frowned thoughtfully to try focus. Beginning her intricate work, she began to sculpt a scar down his cheek, the specialist liquid drying and pulling his skin into shape. 

“Man, It’s so cool how you do that!” Finn awed, “It looks so real!”

“Well, that is the point,” Rey smiled tightly, “Close your eyes, Kylo,” 

He silently did as he was told, still quietly mortified by his inept, interrupted attempt at courtship. There was no way he could ask her out now, not when Finn and especially Poe were in the room. Poe Dameron, for all he was an amazing stunt coordinator, had the biggest mouth in Hollywood. If you wanted information out there, all you had to do was mention it to Poe and within hours, everyone would know.

Being shot down for a date was not something Kylo wanted to risk. 

It was fine, he reasoned glumly, there was always tomorrow. Hell, they’d worked together long enough. What was one more day?

He joined in the conversation occasionally, grateful that Rey was sweet enough to try and include him by asking for his input but by the time his makeup was done, his face looking like he’d been through the wars, Rose had returned with a full box of doughnuts swiped from the catering table. 

Standing, he thanked Rey for her work, vowing to himself that tomorrow he would get the job done. Just as he opened the door to leave, Rey’s voice cut through the chatter.

“Oh, Kylo. Was there something you wanted to ask me?” she asked, her face inquisitive. 

Kylo smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing that can’t wait. See you later, Rey,”

The door closing behind him, Rey sighed, grumbling under her breath.

“Fucking stuntmen…”


	2. Just a little push...

“I still don’t get what was up with Rey yesterday,” Finn muttered, absently swirling his coffee as he stood by catering, “She was sour with us all day,”

“Women troubles?” Poe shrugged, struggling to choose between a bagel and a pastry. Rose barged past him, rolling her eyes.

“That’s your answer to everything,” she snapped, “Isn’t it obvious? You clam jammed her!”

The coffee cup rising to Finn’s lips stopped, his incredulous stare catching her over the rim of the paper.

“I did what now?”

“Clam jam! You know, like a cock block?” Rose explained. Finn frowned while Poe only sniggered, paying attention to his own coffee.

“From who exactly?”

“Oh come on, you remember? Rey said that Kylo was about to ask her something right before you two burst into the room and cut him off,”

“What, like, ask her out?” Finn scoffed, “Be serious!”

“I am being serious!” Rose exclaimed, “I’ve been watching them…”

“Creepy,”

“...and I think he’s really into her!” She finished, ignoring Finn’s comment.

“I think our Rosie might have a point there,” Poe added thoughtfully, “I’ve seen him check Rey out more than once when she’s been doing touch-ups,”

“For real? How have I missed that?”

“Because you’re too busy being impressed with your own stunts, dummy,” Rose sniggered, “I hope she at least has a nice day off. She works so hard, it’s good for her to get a little time to herself,”

Poe took a large bite out of his almond twist, powdered sugar dusting his lips, but his eyes remained thoughtful, his brows furrowed.

“What? What’s that face for?” Finn asked. Poe licked his sweetened lips.

“I’m thinking we have a little conversation with Kylo, y’know, man to man?”

“To do _what_ exactly?!” Rose cried, “Oh my God, don’t you do anything that’s going to ruin things here for Rey!”

“Come on, I wouldn’t do that!” Poe defended, “We’re just going to do a little digging. Dating espionage if you will,”

“Oh okay, I get it,” Finn smiled with an agreeing nod, “Alright, I’m in,”

“I swear to God, you guys…”

“Relax Rosie! When have we ever let you down before?”

Rather than answer, Rose decided walking away was sufficient.

00000

Kylo took a deep inhale as he drove towards the studio, resolutely rehearsing his lines.

“‘Rey, will you go out with me?’ No, what am I in 8th grade? ‘Rey, baby, wanna…’ Baby? What the fuck is wrong with me!” He muttered to himself, half cursing himself and half cursing the traffic, “Alright. Try again, ‘Rey, would you want to go for a drink sometime?’”

He smiled to himself behind the wheel, nodding confidently that he had the right words in his head. It was almost laughable, the idea that a star like Kylo Ren was nervous about asking a girl out. He had legions of fans, women that fawned over his official Instagram and Twitter account (neither of which were run by him personally) and most would have done anything to catch his eye. 

Kylo Ren was an illusion, a man built from the ground up by Hollywood publicists. These girls wanted that guy and it was someone he couldn’t be all the time.

Maybe that was why he liked Rey. She spoke to him about the music he liked, about pop-up restaurants she’d been to, about nature and day to day life and anything but the movie star bullshit he was surrounded by on a daily basis.

Pulling into the studio, Kylo took another deep breath. There was no time to waste. He was going to find Rey and ask her on a date before anything else sidetracked him. 

Striding into the studio with his head held high, his easy smile was soon wiped when the last person he wanted to see cut off his path.

“And just where have you been? You missed our photocall yesterday!” Bazine hissed, a perfectly manicured eyebrow arched. Kylo audibly sighed, not even trying to hide his impatience.

“It wasn’t a photocall, Baz, it was a publicity stunt,” He grumbled. Bazine narrowed her eyes.

“ _Don’t_ call me that, my name is Bazine!” she snapped, “Look, First Order and Snoke wants as many eyes as possible on us so it’s important that all media get snaps of us out in public. Christ, it was only going to be a half-hour coffee date!”

“Well, I was busy,” Kylo shrugged, “Raincheck. There’s lots of time until the premiere. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m needed in make-up,” he brushed past her, giving the woman no time to reply. 

Her sharp eyes drilled into his retreating back, narrowing on his form. He was sure she muttered something under her breath that was less than pleasant but he couldn’t care. Running over his opening line once more in his head, he jumped as two people flanked him, looping their arms in his.

“Morning Kylo!” Poe grinned, “How is our favourite Hollywood A-lister today?”

“Uh, yeah, fine,” Kylo replied, bewildered as the two stuntmen began to steer him away to a quieter part of the studio, “What are you guys doing?”

“Just thought it would be nice to have a little guy time? You know, hang out?” Finn suggested. Kylo’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the two men, they got along great at work but ‘hanging out’ wasn’t something they’d ever done and they had chosen the worst time possible to start now.

“That sounds great but I’ve got a thing I kinda need to go and do…”

“Heading to make-up?” Poe asked with a disarming smile. Kylo nodded slowly and Poe shot Finn a triumphant nod, “You know, Rey has the day off today,”

Kylo stopped suddenly.

“I...so? I, uh, have scenes to do...I was going to get my face done so I can do my job,” Kylo answered defensively, his obvious fluster only making Poe’s grin wider.

“You don’t need to get all bashful with us,” Poe said kindly, “We know you’ve got a little thing going for Rey!” 

“Say it louder why don’t you, I don’t think the key grip heard you!” Kylo hissed, pink rising on his cheeks, “Besides, what’s it to you guys anyway?”

“Rey is our good friend and if it saves months more of you two dancing around each other then I say go for it!” Poe said, Finn nodding in agreement. 

Kylo stood in front of them awkwardly, his eyes cast to the floor as he shoved his unruly hair from his face.

“It’s...guys, it’s not that simple,” He muttered, “I want to ask her out and I was going to today until you told me she wasn’t here, but I’m not like other people,”

“Oh, what? You’re too good for our friend?” Finn asked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“Huh? No! God, no, that’s not what I meant!” Kylo cried, “Everywhere I go, I’m followed by the press or bloggers or just someone with a damn phone who could take our picture and plaster it all over the internet. I don’t know if it’s fair to Rey,”

It had been the excuse he’d used for a long time, but it didn’t make the point any less valid. Asking her out on a date was one thing, but finding a place that was private was another. From the look on their faces, Poe and Finn weren’t buying it.

“Listen, Rey is a smart girl and she can decide for herself. So why don’t you just do the damn thing and let her?” Finn reasoned. Kylo’s gaze flitted between the two men, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“How do you two even know?” He questioned, “I...I haven’t told anyone,”

“For an Oscar-nominated actor, you’re not the best at hiding your true feelings, pal,” Poe chuckled, slapping him on the back, “Rose noticed first, she pointed it out to us and now, you’ve confirmed it!”

_Just great…_

“Cool,” Kylo drawled, “Well, that’s just great to know. If you’ll excuse me I really _do_ need to go and get my make-up done,”

“What about asking out Rey?” Poe asked.

“She’s not even here. I can’t do that if she isn’t here,” Kylo grumbled. Finn smiled brightly.

“You wanna grab the bull by the horns?” He asked, “I could give you Rey’s address? You could go and ask her today!”

“What? Show up at her home unannounced, are you out of your damn mind?!” Kylo hissed, “No, I’ve waited this long, I can wait another day,”

His disappointment was evident, his jaw working as he weighed up all of his options. It was a tempting offer, a strange pressure building in him since he’d finally come to the conclusion that yes, he liked her a lot, and yes, he was definitely going to ask her out. It felt like he was on a time crunch and the longer he let it linger the more chance there was of the studio getting involved even more so in his private life.

From across the room, he could see Bazine looking over at him, fluttering her long lashes and smiling like a spider trapping a fly. Kylo sighed.

“You know what, give me the address just in case,”

00000

Days off were rare in her line of work. It wasn’t to say they didn’t happen, but when everyone was working to a tight deadline, the luxury of free time wasn’t always possible.

Rey had been tempted to spend the day lying in bed, but the crack of sun peeking through her curtains reminded her that she’d regret wasting the day. It was amusing to her that waking up for 8 am could be considered a lie-in, but she relished the extra few hours in bed before getting up.

Having no set schedule, Rey ambled around her apartment, cleaning and tidying with the E! Entertainment on in the background, the voice-over only catching her attention when she heard a familiar name. 

“Now for more entertainment news, Hollywood action star, Kylo Ren has been spotted in a number of popular Beverly Hills hotspots with none other than co-star Bazine Netal. Could romance be in the air for these two off-camera as well as on?”

“Urgh,” Rey gagged, grabbing the controller to turn the channel. 

It was bad enough seeing the odious woman when she was working, let alone on her TV during her day off. Rey sighed, flopping down on her sofa, staring ahead at the Friends re-run it had turned to. Kylo had looked handsome as ever in his classic white t-shirt and blue jeans combination, holding the door open for Bazine in the picture that showed them leaving a restaurant. 

It was a lie. These channels had no idea what really went on, she was sure of it. The way Kylo and Bazine interacted on set was far different from the friendly smiles and ‘will they/won’t they’ performance they gave. 

Still, it inexplicably made her chest ache. Kylo was nice and he deserved someone better than Bazine. 

_Someone like you?_

Another sigh puffed from her lips, but why not her? She wasn’t a glamazon in comparison to some but she was pretty, right? Why not her?

_Because you’re nobody._

Shaking her head sharply, Rey ignored the common insecurity she felt. Sitting around all day would do her no good. She needed outside with fresh air, to get the blood pumping. Rushing to her room, she quickly changed into leggings and a sports bra, deciding that if in doubt, running would sort her mood out.

00000

Given the mood he was in, pretending to be interested in Bazine, even her character in the movie, was taxing. Her toxic personality combined with his uncertainty over Rey was making his temper short and the shoot felt ten times as long. It was a relief when he was finally done for the day.

Finn and Poe had been encouraging all day when they weren’t pretending to shoot at him, pushing him to go directly to Rey and how it definitely wouldn’t be weird to just turn up at her home. 

Kylo wasn’t so sure.

Wandering towards his car, his phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Kylo, my boy, I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time,” 

He recognized Snoke’s rough timbre straight away, almost wincing at the sound. Any kind of direct phone call could never mean anything good.

“Not at all,” Kylo answered quickly, “What do you need Mr. Snoke?”

“I was informed that you missed your publicity shot with Bazine,” He chastised, “The paparazzi were treated to pictures of her alone and now we’ve received a tip there may be headlines tomorrow that Bazine was stood up... _by you_ ,”

“I’m sorry Mr. Snoke,” Kylo muttered, “It won’t happen again. I’ll be there for the next shots,”

“See that you are!” Snoke snapped, “Don’t forget, you are nothing more than a cog in my machine. Do you want to keep your job?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then do not disappoint me again!”

Before Kylo could answer, the beeping down the line told him Snoke had already hung up. 

This was his life now. Following orders of the executives who owned him, forcing fake dates with a co-star he couldn’t stand all to build hype on a movie franchise his disillusioned uncle didn’t even want to make. 

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he felt paper by his fingers. Pulling out the hastily scribbled note, he could just make out the address.

Maybe it was time to do something for himself.

00000

Hot, sweaty and legs aching, Rey dragged herself through the front door from her run, chugging water from her refillable bottle and breathing hard. 

Running was a comfort for her. She could focus on the burning in her legs and the freedom of being able to move over the nagging voices in the back of her head. Despite her successful workout, the moment she stopped Kylo was straight back to the forefront.

“Go. Away,” Rey groaned, rubbing her eyes hard. Today was her only day of freedom for the week and she would have to see him the very next day. It’s not that she didn’t want to, but sooner or later whatever tension was building would have to come to boil.

She threw herself back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling while she remembered the day before. 

He’d been going to ask her something but it felt silly to hold out hope that maybe, just maybe, he was interested. After he had left their room, Rey had spent the remainder of her time painting other people, making sure they looked suitably battle worn for the scenes being shot.

When she’d had a little free time, she’d taken a peek on set, groaning at the sight. Of course, they had Kylo in a tight as sin black vest barely containing his pecs. His muscular body shone in the light as he flexed, performing his stunts with Poe and Finn. 

Her lip caught between her teeth at the memory. It just wasn’t fair how good looking the man was, and worse, that someone like Bazine got to touch him during their scenes. Her eyes fluttered closed, a hand absently sliding down her body below the waistband of her leggings, immediately finding her center.

A soft sigh escaped as she slowly circled her clit, imagining his hand replacing hers, how those full lips would feel on her skin. Shocks ran along her body, pressure building as her back arched slightly from the bed.

“Oh my God, Kylo,” she groaned as her thighs began to tremble. She was so close, waves of pleasure pulsing in her abdomen. Her fingers picked up speed, two digits circling faster and faster…

**_Knock Knock_ **

“What the fuck?!” Rey cried, growling in frustration as she pulled her hand from her leggings, rushing to compose herself as the door sounded again.

“Just a minute!” she shouted, hoping whoever was there would wait long enough for her to at least wash her hands. Smoothing her hair, she pulled her apartment door open.

To see Kylo standing in front of her.

“Oh! Kylo, hi!” she gasped awkwardly. 

“Uh, hey Rey,” Kylo smiled, uncomfortably pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, “Are you alright? You look kinda flushed,”

“Totally fine,” she answered quickly, “I was just done working out,”

_Thank God I didn’t change clothes…_

“Cool,” he nodded. 

A silence stretched between them, Rey biting her lip as she tried to work out why he was on her doorstep.

“I didn’t realize you knew where I lived,” she said confused, “Was there a problem at work?”

“Work?”

“Yeah, work. That...that’s why you’re here, right?” she asked. That had to be it, although why they would send the leading man to her door instead of just calling her cell phone was a mystery.

“Oh, no. It’s not work. Although I...I missed you today,” he chuckled, trying to give the demeanor of ease but failing miserably, “Finn gave me your address because...I...I needed to ask you something,”

“Finn?”

“Yes, Finn. Anyway, that thing I said I wanted to ask you the other day?” He stammered, “Man, I’m not doing a good job of this…”

“It’s okay!” Rey insisted, “Please, ask away,”

Kylo smoothed the front of his white shirt, nodding resolutely and taking a deep breath.

“Rey, do you maybe want to go out sometime?” He asked, “On a date?”

Rey blinked up at him, her mouth hanging slack, replaying his words in her head. Was this real? He’d driven all the way to her apartment in Rampart Village just to ask her out. Now he was standing in front of her waiting anxiously for her answer.

“You want to go on a date?” she clarified. Kylo nodded.

“Uh, yeah…”

“With me?”

“You’re the one I asked,” He smiled tightly, his stomach churning with impending rejection, “I’m sorry if you don’t want to it’s okay, I didn’t mean to make you feel-”

“Yes!” Rey interrupted, “I do. I do want to go on a date...with you”

His smile, both relieved and radiant, lit his dark eyes in a way she hadn’t seen before. The effect made her stomach tighten, his handsome face finally relaxed before her.

“Great!” he grinned, “We have a break in filming next week,”

“That sounds good,” She smiled.

Knowing that it was better to quit while he was ahead, he began to retreat.

“Cool, well, I’ll make some plans and I’ll let you know?”

“Yes. Definitely!” Rey smiled, waving him away bashfully like two teens separating at a parent's door.

When she was safely in the comfort of her bedroom, Rey finally let herself squeal with excitement.

_Holy shit...I’m going on a date with Kylo Ren..._


End file.
